


Translation of “4 drabbles - Common situations of Evil Crash”

by TransparentPirateChaos



Category: Crash Bandicoot (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 15:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransparentPirateChaos/pseuds/TransparentPirateChaos
Summary: https://transparentpiratechaos.tumblr.com/post/163657061148/translation-of-4-drabbles-common-situations-of





	Translation of “4 drabbles - Common situations of Evil Crash”

Evil Coco laughed heartily while Evil Crash grunted with annoyance, playing racing videogames with the gamepads they have is difficult for him because of their size and their design, and the fact that he didn’t even stay in third place of the cup irritated him.

“It’s not my fault you don’t know how to play” said Evil Coco playfully, trying to provoke him, thing she achieved with ease since Evil Crash was holding his gamepad with more force than before and was looking at her defiantly.

“Are you sure you want to play again? “ said Evil Coco with a big smile.

*******************************************************************************************

“My da- MY UNCLE has told you that this isn’t the right way to behave with humans” Good Nina told him as she freed her classmates and he looked clearly angry for it, but he just crossed his arms as he stared at the side opposite of her.

“You wanted to drink tea, right? C’mon I’ll drink with you, right now we’re on recess and we can stay out of the teachers’ reach.” she said sweetly, guiding him to an area of the academy where no one seemed to be around and Evil Crash simply accepted her proposal. It was better than nothing.

*******************************************************************************************

Good Brio sighs; this was getting more complicated than it should.

“Crash, let him go, we have to work” he said and Evil Crash just snarled at him while holding Good Cortex strongly.

“Don’t worry about me Brio, I can work like this” said Good Cortex with a smile while he pets the bandicoot with one of his hands like if he wasn’t going to be crushed by the force the aforementioned was making while holding him.

“You leave me no choice, I will call Tawna”

As soon as the scientist said it Evil Crash released Good Cortex and fled from the place quickly.

*******************************************************************************************

Good Nina looks with curiosity the actual situation they’re in and Evil Coco just keeps recording with her smartphone without looking away from them at any moment. The human girl suggested stopping them but Evil Coco whispered her to not to do it, that it was so important to do it and she only decided to look. It was the last slice of pizza and none of Fake Crash and Evil Crash stopped challenging each other with their gaze, with their hands touching the piece of food that is between them. It didn’t last long before they started fighting for it.


End file.
